bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/April Bear
Overview April Bear can be found in the 25 Bee Gate, right next to the Ticket Shop. April Bear has a total of 18 quests. Which are divided into 4 questline. Her quests are mainly revolved around doing things with a specific item or a specific way. Dialogue Talk: Ooh! A special guest! Gotta prepare sum stuffs... (takes out a box full of sunflower seeds and whispering to the player) They're emptyyyyyy... I removed the inside. Give it to Mother Bear. Hehe. Well actually what I want here is to help you through your progress. I'm your fan. Yes. Your FAN! So that's why I decided to be a quest giver. Come and talk again if you want a quest. Quest to 500 Royal Jellies(3) 1: Things Start With A Prank... Hmmm... What should I think... A hah! (pulls out a box full of honey, there are letters written on the box saying "Target: Black Bear" written in red mark) I swear he'd be happy! (turns around) Agh! You were here for the whole time! Oh no... Don't tell him okay. Here is your desired quest... You asked what i'm doing? Ehh... Uhhh... Hmmm.... Well... I just want to give Black Bear some honey, that's all. (apparently she's trying to throw honey into Black Bear). Now shoo! I have important stuffs to do. Quest Requirement: Collect 500000 Blue Pollen with a Scooper, Collect 750000 Red Pollen with a Magnet. During: What are you doing here? You're supposed to do the quest right? Completion: Ok... One more jar (throws the jar) aaaaand done! (broken glass noise and Black Bear screaming in the distance) Welp I guess i'm on Naughty list this year. (turns around) It's you again? Quest completed huh? Guess I have to keep my promise. Here it is. By the way.... I've got an idea. After my 3rd quest, I'll give you something special! You've completed 1 so you got 2 more to go. Rewards: 1000 Treats, 25,000,000 Honey, 25 Tickets, 5 Bitterberries. 2: Jolly Jelly from Magical Land Hmm... I don't know. What?! 1 billion honey? That's insane for just a pie! Oh here you are beekeeper. I'm quite busy right now. (hands out a letter) That's your quest... (talk to the phone) Now what do you want? Fine, whatever... (turns off phone) That Science Bear always gives out expensive stuffs for sale! (you opens the letter, inside contains the quest. You slowly writes it down on the Quest Menu). Quest Requirement: Collect 50 Royal Jelly Tokens from Sunflower Field, Collect 100 Royal Jelly Tokens from Clover Field, Collect 1 Star Jelly Token, Collect 50 Glitter Tokens During: Oh hi there! Didn't I give you the quest just now? Nice progress! Keep going on! Completion: So many Royal Jellies... And some Glitters! I'm inspired.... I'll make a pie throwing prank of my own. Thank you soooo much! Here's the rewards you desired! There is a Star Jelly inside... By the way, you only need 1 more quest and the special reward is yours. Rewards: 100 Royal Jellies, 20,000,000 Honey, 35 Tickets, 10 Glitters. 3: Starry Grandeur TASTE REVENGE! SCIENCE BEAR!... (turns around) Oh its you! I'm just doing my business... !... You know? This? Awww silly beekeeper, today is the day you're going to get the special reward, and I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret, if you wants to know what the rewards is. Complete this quest then. Hehe... Quest Requirement: Craft 10 Star Jellies, Collect 10,000,000 pollen from the Dandelion Field with a Rake. During: The special reward.... You wanted it right? Then complete my quest and talk to me again... Also when you complete the quest you're going to see something EPIC! Truly Marvelous! You can join the fun too! Completion: This is awesome... I can't BEE-LIEVE it! Here's your long awaited reward! But first... Did I just said that we're going to have some fun? Well then this is the time... (hands over a pie) Take this. We are going to throw all of these in Science Bear. Are you ready (you said yes) Ok then. (throws pie. Science Bear screaming in the distance). Your turn next! We're going to do this till midnight! Woohoo! Weee! (more Science Bear screaming). Nonstop! Keep going! (Even more Science Bear screaming). You throw it. Nice shot! (after 6665 Pies later) I'm tired now. Just... Oneeeee... Moree... (you exhaustedly grab the last pie and throw it) Nice job. Ahh... It's soooo fun. You know. This is just our first time met... I think we are good friends now. This is just the beginning. You are about to see some more fun. And I didn't forget about your rewards! Here. Rewards: 500 Royal Jellies, 2 Star Jellies, 50,000,000 Honey, 50 Tickets, 25 Oils, 1 Gifted Gold Egg. Quest to 10 Atomic Treats(2) 4: Underrated But Not Underwhelming It sure was a fun day. Wonder what Science Bear's reaction be like. (looking at Science Bear) It seems that he's angry. ANGRY! He might be smart but I guess he can't figure out whos the culprit behind this. Can he? Whatever. Right beekeeper? I don't care about that though. Well I have prepared another special reward for you, you will get this after this quest.... And the next one. Are you excited??? Let's do it then. Quest Requirement: Collect 550,000 White Pollen with the Magnet, Collect 50,000,000 pollen from the Sunflower Field with a Super Scooper During: Those 2 are early game items, but that doesn't mean they're bad. Show everyone what you got! Completion: See! If you keep trying, everything would work... Well, most of them. So you've proven that these items can also be effective at collecting pollen. That inspired me too. So I decided to give you this as a gift alongside with the quest reward. It's a Neonberry. Do you know that this thing makes bee radioactive? Radioactivity means easier mutations. I'll explain later. For now, take these. 1 more quest and you'll get that lovely reward. Rewards: 1 Neonberry, 25,000,000 Honey, 10 Tickets, 5 Glitters, 5 Marshmallow Bees, 20 JElly Beans. 30 Bitterberries, 10 Moon Charms. 5: Freezingly Frenzy Mania Let's make another prank! Well let's see... What should be our target? Hmm... A ha! The Coconut Crab! It's quite far away... How am I supposed to get there? Whatever. I'll plan that later (turns around) I knew you've been eavesdropping me the whole time. Whatever, take this quest then you are going to get something great! By the way. I'm going to spoil some hints this time... (whispering) It is related to mutation. Mutation....well.... basically they boost one of the bee stats. Here's the quest. There are a lot of requirement that can make you FREEZE in shock! Quest Requirement: Collect 6,000,000 Pollen from the Clover Field with a Pulsar, Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Sunflower Field with the Scooper, Craft 100 Red Extracts, Craft 100 Blue Extracts, Defeat 15 Rhino Beetles in the Clover Field, Make 15 Bees Radioactive, Collect 50,000,000 pollen during nighttime, Make 10 Bees mutated. During: (thinking) Well... I know how to get to the Coconut Field now but... Hmmm... A ha! Let's use some coconut weevils, they will eat the coconut on its back! Wait. That would destroy the whole field. Hmm... Let's see.... Well.... (it seems that she is busy thinking of something. Maybe you should mind your own business too). Completion: Snip snip snip... Glue glue glue.... Done! Wait. What! Just 1 Stick Nymph? After a whole lot of time and effort I put into this, I barely made one??!? Seriously. I need to try more. At least this thing looks real. (turns around) Sorry beekeeper. I can't fulfill the promise. Well... You completed the quest then here's the reward. Rewards: 10 Atomic Treats, 70 Bitterberries, 5 Neonberries, 50,000,000 Honey, 126 Royal Jellies. Quest to Star Egg(5) 6: Sleepy Slaughtering Yikes! I need more Glues! Should I put in Glitter? Aw, seriously? Ima make a poll on the Discussion. (turns around) Awww.... I stayed up last night to make these..... (gasp) I'm so sleepy... I will go to sleep. Huh? Oh! The quest. Here. (gasp) Ah well. (gasp) Gotta sleep for now.... (she fell asleep). Quest Requirement: Collect 55 Red Jelly Bean Tokens, Collect 15,000,000 pollen from the Sunflower Field with the Clippers during nighttime, Collect 67,000,000 White Pollen with a Vacuum during nighttime, Collect 5,000,000 pollen under the effect of Festive Blessing, Defeat 50 Ladybugs in the Clover Field, Defeat 50 Rhino Beetle in the Pineapple Patch. During: (she is still sleeping, maybe you shouldn't disturb her and do the quest she gave you). Completion: (wakes up). (gasp) How refreshing! I feel jolly again! (look at the player). Is that the quest list. Let me see... Oh! You've completed it. Alright then. Here's the lovely reward that you deserved. What? You told me you did something special? Where? (turns around) Wait... There are more Stick Nymph figures than usual... 1...2...3...4.... Hmm.... There are more of them! Said what? You made all of those? Oh thank you! As an appreciation gift. I will prepare something right at the end of the 10th quest. You'd better be ready for that! 4 more quest to go! Rewards: 5000 Treats, 60,000,000 Honey, 5 Enzymes, 5 Glues, 15 Field Dices, ' '7: We Switched Roles! Hmm... Now I got this many Stick Nymph. I guess I would be able to prank that Crab. Hmmm.... I doooon't really think this is the best moment. T might have to pull out some other pranks to kill some time. I know you are here, beekeeper. And I don't have to turn around. You want to ask for a quest huh? Alright. If that soo.... 3 more to go! Beware, this quest might make your head spin. Quest Requirement: Collect 100,000,000 pollen from the Blue Flower Field with a Scythe, Collect 100,000,000 pollen from the Mushroom Field with a Bubble Wand, Collect 25,000,000 Blue pollen under the effect of Red Extract with a Scooper, Collect 25,000,000 Red pollen under the effect of the Blue Extract with a scooper, Use the Strawberry Dispenser 2 times under the effect of any Blue Field Boost, Use the Blueberry Dispenser 2 times under the effect of any Red Field Boost During: I think I should prank Mother Bear. What do you think? Yes then. But how? That's the main problem. Maybe steal the Treat Shop. I dunno. (She is thinking of what to do. You silently leave). Completion: (wakes up). (gasp) How refreshing! I feel jolly again! (look at the player). Is that the quest list. Let me see... Oh! You've completed it. Alright then. Here's the lovely reward that you deserved. What? You told me you did something special? Where? (turns around) Wait... There are more Stick Nymph figures than usual... 1...2...3...4.... Hmm.... There are more of them! Said what? You made all of those? Oh thank you! As an appreciation gift. I will prepare something right at the end of the 10th quest. You'd better be ready for that! 4 more Category:Blog posts